You're Friends With Gaint WHAT?
by StoleTheSpider
Summary: You think you've had a weird day? I'm pretty sure that I just witnessed a giant alien robot death match, this guy I used to talk to in High School suddenly reappears, and is that Topkick talking? Somebody get me a straitjacket... -Rated T to be safe! (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

This is basically an introduction to my little set of Rules that I have made, 'Rules For Not Getting Squished'. It explains how Willa, the person narrating the Rules in 'Rules For not Getting Squished' and the OC, met the Autobots and how she came to live there. And later on, give others massive headaches and cause endless amounts of trouble. Thus casing the creation of 'Rules For Not Getting Squished'. This is my first actual story with dialogue in it and such. So if you see any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes, feel free to constructively criticize me! :)

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer:

Me:*ponders* Should I do the annoying disclaimers...Or should I just spit it out and get on with it? Sideswipe? What do you think?

Sideswipe: Why are you asking me? You never take my opinion into account anyway! Or even listen!

Me: *continues to ponder, completely ignoring him* Well...I could, but they could get long and clinchy and stuff soooo...

Sideswipe: *throws hands up in air* Why do I bother? *storms out* StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>Late. Late! Very, very late!<em>

Willa scrambled to get out of bed, smacking her now screeching alarm clock for good measure. "Some alarm clock you are. Can't even wake me up at the right time. I set you for a certain time and you wake me up a half hour later!" Willa growled to it. The alarm clock just continued to screech.

Willa bent down and yanked the alarm clock's plug out of the outlet, finally silencing the dang thing. Straightening while rolling her eyes, Willa jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower and to freshen up, feeling a bit silly for talking to her alarm clock.

After her shower, Willa set about brushing her teeth. As she was brushing, she checked her Ipod clock, only to let out a squawk. She only had five minutes left!

Willa scurried to her closet and haphazardly threw on the T-Shirt and jeans that she already had hanging out for her to wear. _Thank goodness I had the foresight to pick out my clothes in advance. One less thing I have to think about and waste time over. _

Willa then quickly checked herself in the mirror she had hanging by the door before she stepped outside. She grimaced at her sloppy appearance and deftly tied her wet, brown hair up into a ponytail. Willa had had no time to dry it. She just hoped that it would not get too cold out.

Finally, Willa grabbed her purse, uniform, and keys before rushing out the door. As Willa rushed to her car, she prayed that her boss would be in a forgiving mood. _Who am I kidding? Sunshine is more likely to shine out of his nose!_

_ooooooooo  
><em>

"Hello! Welcome to Coffee Dreg! How may I help you?"

"Yeah. Hey. I'd like my usual espresso. Make it quick. I'm late enough as it is."

And so started another grueling day at the Coffee Dreg. Who chose such a weird name for a coffee house was beyond Willa. Aren't the coffee dregs what people usually threw out? But it didn't matter. The pay was decent enough and it was better to be a barista than a singing barmaid in some pub. Because that's what Willa's job options came down to. Barista or singing barmaid. Willa knew she couldn't sing worth crap and that she'd look terrible in the skimpy little barmaid outfit that was the uniform. So barista is was. Besides all of the rude customers who barely left tips, the Coffee Dreg actually had good coffee. Maybe that's why people came back. It sure as heck wasn't the joint itself of the friendly baristas.

The Coffee Dreg was like a small water closet compared to the surrounding big businesses. The location of the Coffee Dreg was on the corporate side of Chicago, Illinois. Lots of government type buildings were right down the street. Take Health and Humans services for example. _Wonder what they make there. Bedpans?_

But even if the Coffee Dreg was small, it was in a very sweet spot. All of these business people here to get their batteries charged for another monotonous day. How else could they do that but with coffee? These types of people forked over bundles of cash a week just to sedate their now raving coffee addictions. They never stuck around to hang out though. It was always go go go with these people. Not that there was a reason to stay at the Coffee Dreg any longer than necessary. The Coffee Dreg must be the only coffee place in the world without WiFi. Sad.

There were a few casual grazers though. Mostly teenagers like Willa. Just getting their coffee fix before heading out to either school, college, a job, or some fun little trip with friends. Lucky dogs.

Willa sighed as she held her customers espresso under the espresso machine. Her boss, stiff as he may be, allowed some holidays and occasionally closed up shop early. The reason for these rare occurrences of niceness was that A. Maybe their boss really did have a soul and believed in being nice to his workers or B. He just wanted to get home to feed his twenty cats. Maybe grab some popcorn and plop down in front of the T.V and watch some soaps. Either reason was fine with Willa.

_He does seem like a cat person. _Willa mused as she handed the finished coffee beverage to her impatiently waiting customer with a robotic, "Thank you. Come again."

The business stiff harrumphed, grabbed his espresso, and threw a nickel he dug out of his pocket into the tip jar. A nickel! Willa could start spouting that 'A penny saved is a penny earned' crap, but pennies weren't going to pay the rent.

Sighing to herself, Willa turned to her next customer.

And stopped in her tracks.

Eyes widening a fraction, Willa said with disbelief, "Sam?"

* * *

><p>Don't worry Mary Sue haters. This isn't going to be some OC hooking up with a main character. She's just going to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And she isn't going to save anyone with her amazing undiscovered superpowers. Hopefully Willa won't start leaning toward the Mary Sue side. If she does, feel free to let me know. Anyhoo! You likey? Hatey? See a mistakey? OK. That's enough of that. But seriously. Let me know what you think by dropping me a review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here is Chapter 2! I loved the constructive criticism I got for the first chapter and the reviews I got for it as well! I haven't really had time to reply to all the reviews and responses. I promise to get on it soon. This chapter was posted kind of in a hurry, so there probably will be more than one mistake. I'd be surprised if there wasn't! XD Pointing the mistakes out to me would be wonderful of you all and constructive criticism is adored!

* * *

><p>"I'll have a…wait. What? You know my name? How do you know my name? You a creepy Facebook stalker or something? Come on. Spill. I know karate and I will use it." the brown haired, scrawny teen in front of Willa said.<p>

"Whoa! Sorry! You just happen to look like someone I knew in…" Willa trailed off. "Would your last name just so happen to be Witwickey?"

"It just might. What's it to you? Did you know me in a past life or something? Friends in High School perhaps? Because let me tell you. High School was not the happiest time for me and I have a lot of repressed memories."

"Actually, your pretty close on the High School thing. Let me grab some coffee and we can sit an talk. That is…if you're not in a hurry."

Sam looked over his shoulder as if he were looking out for enemies. Willa thought that that was a bit strange, but she quickly recovered. Maybe he was on the run from muggers? "So…What was it you wanted?"

Sam whipped his head back around, making Willa start. "Huh? Oh. Coffee. I'll have the regular. No. Make it black. I think I'm going to need for today."

Willa hurried to get Sam's coffee, making a decaf for herself as well. Calling out for a co-worker to cover her register while she was on break, Willa motioned for Sam to follow her as she walked to the tables in the back. All the customers had finally left and the molasses hour was upon them.

Sitting down, Willa watched as Sam cautiously took his seat. This sure wasn't the Sam Witwickey that Willa had known in High School. For one thing, this new Sam was awfully skinny. Sam was always a thin kid, and he never stood a chance at football tryouts, but he was never this…scrawny. He looked like he needed a good, long rest and a few decent meals.

This new Sam acted different as well. The old Sam was a smart aleck, a constant annoyance to jocks, kind of a slacker, laid back, wannabe ladies man, and just an all around 'joe cool' kinda guy. Now he was constantly looking over his shoulder as if he's been on the receiving end of one to many surprise parties with not so friendly folk. Something must have happened to Sam between High School and now. Something big.

"So. You don't remember me at all, do you? Well...we were just acquaintances." Willa said, a bit hesitantly "Wanna start over? I'm Willa Silver. Don't!" Willa said quickly, holding her hand up in front of Sam's mouth, "Give me crap about my last name. 'What? You hunt werewolves?'" Willa imitated in a dumb voice. "I've heard all the jokes before. Please. Spare me from repetition Witwickey." Willa finished, with particular emphasis on Sam's own unique last name.

Sam held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Whoa! Down girl! I wasn't even going to say anything like that! I've had my own troubles with last names. Mostly mispronounces, but we're getting off subject." Sam sipped at his coffee. "So you say that we were…acquaintances in High School?"

"Yeah. You know those classes when you didn't have…what was his name? Miles? Miles. You know those classes when you didn't have Miles with you? You were all alone in class and neither of us really knew anybody. So we just kinda made general, causal conversation occasionally. Maybe it all started with one of us asking for homework help. I don't really know. Anyway. That's all in the past." Willa rambled, twisting a bracelet that she had on her wrist stiffly.

After that the conversation at the table slowed, before stopping all together. Willa awkwardly looked from the table to the dirty floor to avoid eye contact. Sam was the first to break the silence. "So...You do anything exciting since High School?"

Willa jumped at the change to start a new conversation and to end the awkward silence that they had descended into. "Oh no. Not really. Rented an apartment, got a job here...It's just excitement all around, lemme tell ya." Willa joked. She chuckled along with Sam for about two seconds before that nasty little awkward silence was back. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth Willa asked Sam, "You?".

Sam shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Not much."

"Aww come on." Willa said, jokingly tapping Sam on the arm, "Nothing?"

Willa didn't notice the knowing look that Sam got in his eyes when she asked, but she did notice his semi-dark chuckle.

In an effort to change the subject, and fast, Willa asked, "You ever get that new car?"

Sam let out a laugh to go with his aforementioned chuckle. "Did I ever." After that, Sam's tone grew lighter and reminiscent. "Best car you could ever ask for. Camero. That thing is my best friend."

Willa didn't think any thing of Sam saying that his car was his best friend. She often felt that way herself about her first and only car. She had saved up for years to get the little thing that she was driving now. The little blue Sunbird looked like a piece of crap now, but it got decent mileage, and when you really shined that puppy up, it looked brand new. With a couple dents and scratches that is.

Sam's phone beeped, alerting the distant Sam that he was being contacted. Putting his coffee cup down on the table, Sam dug his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the message. After taping a message back to whoever sent him one in the first place, Sam put his phone down on the dingy table next to his still steaming coffee.

After a few more minutes of silence, with Sam smiling happily to himself and Willa finishing off her decaf, Willa took her last gulp, checked her watch, and stood up to throw her empty coffee cup in the trash bin. "Are you going to stay much longer? I have to get back to work. We stay open till seven, and I'm usually the last to leave, so feel free to stay as long as you like."

Sam stood as well, downing his last mouthfuls of coffee. "Nah. I gotta get back to Mikaela. She's the one who convinced me to come out here in the first place. She and a couple of my other friends convinced me that I need to get out more and relax. I heard that this place had good coffee and," Sam raised his coffee cup before tossing it into the nearby trash bin, "here I am!"

Willa quirked an eyebrow. "Mikaela Banes? The Mikaela Banes? The one who's always hanging off the football players?"

"Hey! She's changed now. She used to be like that, but now…" Sam trailed off again, and the distant look came back into his eyes.

"How did you guys meet and hit it off, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "It's a long and crazy story. Pretty much started with my first car. I gave her a ride home, we had one of those inspirational and emotional talks, I gave her the cheesiest pickup line ever, and now…We've been together for about two years now. It's been really great. Mikaela is totally different now. Like yesterday, we were at the…"

Sam kept talking about him and Mikaela as Willa listened and leaned up against my chair. She was supposed to be getting back to work, and she saw the girl who had covered for her giving me the death glare out of the corner of her eye, but Willa didn't care. She like listening to Sam talk about his girlfriend. She liked seeing the happy look in his eyes as he described the that things that they had done together. It was sweet.

Suddenly, Sam's phone beeped again, cutting Sam off and jolting me back to Earth. Sam picked his phone up off of the table top, apologizing and saying, "It must be a text from…"Sam's jaw dropped.

"Not that it's any of my business, but is everything okay?" Willa asked nervously as Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket and twisted around to face the rear exit, nearly knocking his chair over.

"Yes. I mean no. No. It's not. You need to get out of here and away from me. Just get far away. Go!" Sam frantically yelled.

"What? No! I can't do that! I can't just leave. My shift doesn't end for another hour. If I go, my boss'll throw a fit. Probably give me bathroom cleaning duty as punishment." Willa said, staring at Sam like he was crazy, confused as to his sudden change in behavior.

Sam paled a bit as a black 2007 Topkick pulled out in front of the coffee shop, blocking the rear exit. "We're to late," Sam said quietly.

"Late? Late for what? And who's car is that blocking the door?" Willa said, becoming even more confused now because of Sam's behavior.

Suddenly, the Coffee Dreg exploded in a whirlwind of glass and noise.

* * *

><p>There we go! Chapter 2! Anything messed up? OOC? Is Willa becoming a Mary Sue? Or do you like it? Anything at all, feel free to leave a review if you have the time! :D I'll get on those review responses ASAP! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Notice: After I receive criticism for the Chapters, I go back and change them. If you feel like it, feel free to go back and re-read the previous two chapters. They are different. Maybe not he first one so much as the second one. The second chapter was changed quite a bit. But feel free to stick with the first version. :) Anyhoo. I' eventually get to the review replays and send those out. I'm a lazy aft and I procrastinate a lot. T^T. Here is Chapter 3! Constructive criticism is welcome!

StoleTheSpider owns nothing

* * *

><p><em>Sam paled a bit as a black 2007 Topkick pulled out in front of the coffee shop, blocking the rear exit. "We're to late," Sam said quietly.<em>

_"Late? Late for what? And who's car is that blocking the door?" Willa said, becoming even more confused now because of Sam's behavior._

_Suddenly, the Coffee Dreg exploded in a whirlwind of glass and noise._

_oooooooo  
><em>

Willa let out a scream as the glass windows around the dining area imploded as something silver looking smashed through them.

"What the heck is that? A rock? Did someone-!"

She was suddenly cut off by Sam as he quickly placed his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Willa turned her head and looked questioningly at Sam, only to see him staring grimly at what she assumed was just some sort of rock thrown by some punk kids.

Following Sam's line of vision to the 'rock', Willa realized that the projectile was not a rock at all.

It was a radio. A radio that was moving, twitching even, and making these really weird noises. It was like it was stuck on a station full of static. All pointy edges and harsh lines, the thing had bits of metal poked out of all the crevices and the stereo part had a mean look to it that resembled a pair of huge, angry, dotted, fly eyes. It was a radio from Hades. The more Willa stared at it, the more uneasy she felt.

Suddenly, Sam removed his hand from Willa's mouth and gestured for her to follow him. Eyes flicking from Sam to the radio and back again, Willa nodded mutely and moved to stand up.

"No. Slowly. Crawling. Ignore the glass and try to sneak around the tables to the rear door over there." Sam gestured to the door at the back of the joint.

"But isn't that Topkick blocking the door?" Willa questioned.

"No. Ironhide's busy right now." Sam smiled grimly.

"'Ironhide'? What's a-"Willa started to ask.

"Shh. No time. I'll explain later. Now we need to avoid that radio. Are you injured?" Sam quickly asked.

Before she could even answer, she was cut off by sudden hissing, metallic noise. Both Sam and Willa's eyes flicked to the radio on the other side of the dining area as it continued to twitch slightly. The hissing and clanking noises increased as the radio suddenly started to shift. Parts moved in ways that they were not designed to move as the radio seemed to transform. Whirring noises erupted from the shifting parts as what looked like metal limbs folded out of the radio. Fingers formed along with the beginnings of a head. The once radio let out an inhuman screech and unfolded faster than Willa's eyes could follow. It was standing now, whatever it was, and it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

It was small, but Willa didn't think that it was any less deadly. Pointy edges were all over its metallic silver body. Blue optics glared out of its dangerous looking face that had a mouth that looked like something that was pulled off of an octopus. It had long, skinny fingers that ended in needle sharp points and feet that looked agile and quick, if not unlike spiders themselves. The way that its legs were shaped reminded Willa distinctly of a Velociraptor. Running from this monster would not be an option.

While Willa was eying the robotic thing that had landed in front of them, Sam was on the move. He was slowly making his way to the door on the far side of the dining area, pushing broken glass out of his way as he went. There were some cuts on his palms from embedded glass, but Sam didn't seem to notice them in his determination to get to the door.

As Sam took shelter behind a table that was only a couple feet from the rear door, he finally stopped his advances and turned back to Willa. "Willa." He hissed, pulling her attention away from the robot. "Come on. Do what I said. I made a path through the glass. On your hands and feet. Hurry!"

Willa nodded and slowly followed in Sam's path, only nicking herself a couple times on some of the smaller pieces of broken glass that he had missed. The whole time that Willa was crawling between the fallen tables, the robot on the other side of the dining area continued to stand and observe the room, as if it was looking for something. Or someone. Every time a piece of broken glass fell out of its pane and hit the floor with a musical clatter, it would swivel around and raise its arms toward the noise. As if it was trying to fire cannons out of its hands or something.

As Willa finally crawled up beside Sam, he nodded, put a finger to his lips, and pointed to the rear door. She nodded again and started to get ready to scramble for the exit. The distance between them and the door was an open one. They would have to be fast and take it at a sprint. There were no fallen tables and chairs to mask their advance toward the door. The robot would surely see them. And the way Sam was acting, it seeing them would most definitely be a bad thing.

Sam nodded to show that they were going to start their mad dash for the door, waited for Frenzy to be distracted by another piece of falling glass, before shouting "Go!" and taking off towards the door.

Willa leaped to her feet and ran with all her might toward the door that would lead to their freedom and their escape from what started out as a normal day and slowly progressed into a nightmare. Just a few more sprints and then they would be there.

Sam, now a finger length away from the door, reached out to grab the 'Pull' handle to yank open the door to freedom before things started getting dangerous.

Willa skidded to a stop as a line of bullets blasted through the glass of the door that they were just about to escape through. Sam, catching the worst of the shrapnel, let out a yell and fell back, clutching his wrist. From what Willa could see past the blood, he was missing some skin. A bullet must have grazed him, coming insanely close to actually entering the webbing between his thumb and his index finger. Willa whirled around to try and find where the source of the bullets was. What she saw was their deadly visitor, which now had a deadly smirk on its pointy face, raise its hand to it's 'mouth' and blow the smoke off of it. Except there was one problem. Its hand was no longer a hand anymore. The pointy fingers had somehow changed into a cannon. A cannon that took up most of the robots arm.

The robot lowered its cannon from its mouth, but still continued to point it at Willa and Sam. Speaking in a warbling tone that bordered on psychotic, it said, "Sam Witwickey. Lord Megatron would like to have a word with you."

A dark look came over Sam's face and he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something crass that would likely get him in trouble with the deadly creature that was currently pointing a weapon at them, before something huge fell against the concrete outside, making an almighty crunching noise.

* * *

><p>Okay. End of Chapter 3. See anything wrong? Messy wording and such? Are the cliffhangers getting annoying? Cliffhangers is how I get you all to come back! XD Anyway. If you see anything wrong, please tell me. I aim to improve my writing. :) Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter took longer than I expected. I actually finished it quite awhile ago, but I let it sit on my computer for a really long time and just nit-picked at it. I finally have it to where I feel that it is okay for posting. So here it is! I know it's not perfect, but I hope that it is close. Hope you all like this Chapter. Sam and Willa finally get out of the Coffee Dreg! Enjoy!

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>The robot lowered its cannon from its mouth, but still continued to point it at Willa and Sam. Speaking in a warbling tone that bordered on psychotic, the robot said, "Sam Witwickey. Lord Megatron would like to have a word with you."<em>

_A dark look came over Sam's face and he opened his mouth, to no doubt say something crass that would likely get him in trouble with the deadly robot that was currently pointing a weapon at them, before something huge fell against the concrete outside, making an almighty crunch. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Willa let out another involuntary scream as the huge robotic looking head crashed down onto the blacktop outside. Sam hurriedly clamped his hand over Willa's mouth as he whirled around to face the smaller robot that was currently inside the dining area with them.

It had moved closer to them while they were distracted by the apparent fighting that was going on outside. Pointing its hand cannon at them, the alien's smirk widened into a malicious smile. "Witwickey. You are coming with me. The girl, however, is not needed. Say goodbye to your human friend." Willa could only watch as it raised its hand cannon to eye level, pointing it at her heart. A desperate thought crossed her mind as she stared down the barrel of the cannon that was pointed at her._ Maybe I could throw something at it. A piece of rubble? Glass? Would that even distract it long enough for me to get out of range? _

Before Willa could even twitch her hand towards the piles of rubble around her, Sam dove at her, knocking her down and into the cover of the fallen tables. The automaton let out a screech of outrage as it open fired on the fallen tables. It was too late. Sam and Willa were already on the move, scrabbling back from where they came to get closer to the other side of the divider and as far away from the cannon wielding menace as they could.

Looking back over his shoulder as they crawled amid fallen glass, Sam hissed to Willa, "Ok. Here's the plan. We're going to rush to the divider and get to the other side. Frenzy's following us on the other side of the tables. He'll need a minute to process that we've ran. You get on the other side of the divider and try and stay out of sight. Frenzy will be focused on me."

"What are you going to do?" Willa anxiously whispered back. She found her teeth to chattering against her will. Clamping her tongue between her teeth on the left side of her jaw, she tried not to lose control. She would be no good to anyone if she lost it now.

"Something crazy. I'm going to try and find a weapon to use against Frenzy. There's got to be something back there in the kitchen to use." Sam murmured.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe some knives that we use to cut the buns with. Or maybe a coffee mug or two. You want some boiling water? It might make him rust! I don't honestly know! I've never actually thought about what could be used as a weapon while I work! This is kind of a new thing for me!" Willa sarcastically whispered back, boarding on hysterical as her previous two seconds of calm left her.

"Willa. Focus. Keep your cool. We're going to get out of here. It'll take a while. But we will get out of here. Now you need to get on the other side of the divider. Sprint on three. One…Two…"

Suddenly another line of bullets cut off Sam and Willa's desperate scrambling. Willa's breath hitched in her throat as she slipped back on her rear. Sam's hand quickly grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet. "No! Keep going! Get to the divider!" he ordered as he pushed her past him.

Willa took off, slipping and sliding among spilt and discarded drinks and fallen glass. Finally, she dove behind the divider and turned back to see Sam heave a table off of the floor and push it at the alien who was advancing toward him, weapon raised and smoking.

As the table fell on top of the metal beast, Sam turned on his feet and lunged behind the counter. Before he was even fully covered by the counter, Willa saw Sam make use of their enemy being distracted by pushing her coworker and boss toward the front exit with a hurried "Go go go! He doesn't want you! Get out of here!" Willa had completely forgotten that they were still in the building with all that was going on. As her boss and coworker safely escaped outside to freedom, Sam was still hurriedly searching for something, anything to use against what he kept calling 'Frenzy'.

Abruptly, there was the sinister tapping noise of metal on tiles as Frenzy started to walk past the tables and towards the divider. Willa flattened herself as far against the hollow half wall as much as she could. The toe of a metallic foot peeped into view as their attacker stepped into sight. Willa held her breath and froze. This was the perfect opportunity to take the thing down. In its effort to not have Sam notice it, the thing had stepped right past Willa, thus opening it to a surprise attack from behind. The problem was that there was absolutely nothing around for Willa to use as a weapon. Not even a spoon.

As it slowly stepped closer to the counter with its full attention focused on Sam as he recklessly searched for something to use as a weapon, it raised its hand cannon to aim at him. As Willa watched, its cocky smile slipped into one of concentration as it slowly and quietly let its cannons heat up, preparing to fire. Not being able to hold in her anxiety any longer, Willa sat up and screamed "Sam! Behind you!"

Frenzy twisted toward Willa at the sound of her warning scream and swung its hand cannon at her head. Willa flinched and tried to dive out of its aim. She knew that it was futile; there was too little space to move out of the way now that it was so close, but she could at least try to avoid getting a hole in her head.

Sam looked up from his searching and swiveled his eyes to where all the noise was coming from. Willa made eye contact with Sam and made a whisper of a nod. She then stood up quicker than she thought possible and sprang away from the robot. She was hopping that it would think that she was trying to run away and completely forget about Sam in the process. She was, in a way, but not outside. Just to the tables. Because this was the perfect moment for Sam to attack their foe now that his aim was on her. Hopefully she wouldn't get a bullet in the back in the process.

Willa risked a glance over her shoulder as she was running for cover to see two things. The most important one was that she was still in that things range. It was currently glaring at her, its blue optics tracing her as she fled, following her every movement with its still glowing hand cannon. Secondly, Willa saw Sam lift what he was holding under the counter into view. A coffeepot. With a crunch, Sam slammed the coffeepot on the counter and watched as the glass shattered, leaving jagged and pointy edges.

As Frenzy turned from Willa and back to Sam, it let out an angry chattering noise as it directed its cannons back to him. Willa sensed that it was getting tired of switching its attention back and forth like it was following a tennis match. Sam took the gleaming weapons being pointed at his heart all in stride as he jumped over the waist high counter to face Frenzy dead on. "Come on scrap heap. You say old Megsie wants to talk to me? I got a message for him, but it's going to be pretty hard to relay it to him when I'm through with you." he said tauntingly.

From what Willa could see, Frenzy did not rise to Sam's bait. All it did was take a few steps closer to him, letting its cocky smile slip back onto its face. But just as it did this, Sam charged forward, coffeepot raised over his head, meaning to damage Frenzy as much as possible with his meager weapon. Frenzy dodged to the left before Sam could even get within reach and fired at him. The scrawny teen twisted out of the path of the incoming bullet before making a second attack of his own. This time, he got some purchase as he slammed the coffeepot home. Frenzy let out a screech of raw agony as one of its optics was gouged out of its socket. Stumbling back, clutching at its marred face, the now imperfect being glared as much as it could with only one optic left. Some kind of liquid that looked similar to oil, but a glowing blue color, was leaking out of its damaged face, forming a small puddle on the tiled floor. Just as Frenzy was about to lunge at Sam, something hard smashed onto its head. Frenzy made a dizzy sounding warble before crumpling into a heap on the floor.

Sam looked up from the unconscious robot to Willa, who was standing above it with a look of terror and disbelief on her face, still holding the chair aloft. "Willa! Nice going. You took him out. Willa?" Sam said hesitantly. Willa just continued to stand above Frenzy, panting slightly as she stared at the robot. "It's not going to move anymore. You kinda knocked it out. Hopefully you knocked something loose. Wanna smack it again for good measure?" Sam joked.

Willa shook her head mutely and slowly lowered the chair to the floor. She couldn't believe it. This morning she was worrying about being late for work and about whether or not their boss would let them off early. Now that all seemed a bit mundane as she stared at the unconscious, but no less terrifying, creature on the floor.

Sam looked outside a nearby window then back to the still being on the floor. "Hey. I think Ironhide's done fighting. We should probably go and check out the damage. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole parking lot was chewed up. But before we do that, may I see that chair? I need to hit that thing a couple more times. He's surprised us before." he said.

Willa pushed the chair over to Sam and watched with disbelief as he hefted it over his head as high as he could before slamming it down on top of Frenzy's head. There was a horrible grating sound as Sam repeatedly battered the hunk of metal with hits from the chair, using every bit of strength he could.

After a few final smacks to the robots head and body, Sam threw the chair aside and looked around the ground. "Almost done. Now where did I leave that busted coffee pot? Aha." Sam dusted aside some shrapnel from the skirmish and picked up his busted up coffee pot that was lying nearby on the floor.

"What are you going to do with that?" Willa hesitantly asked as she cautiously hunched down with Sam next to the thing that had caused them so much trouble.

"I'm just gonna try and take him apart a little. I don't think it's going to work to well, these dang things are impossible to kill, but the least I can do is slow him up a bit. Maybe take out his other optic while I'm at it." Sam grunted as he tried to wedge the jagged edges of the glass into the tiny joints and crevices of the metal machine.

After a few minutes, Sam had made a small amount of progress. There were quite a few scratches on Frenzy's shiny metal body. Nothing too serious. The real damage was that Sam had managed to do was sever its cannon arm from its body. This was mostly due to Sam's intense chair bashing and careful wheedling glass into the cuts and joints. This was not as easy as it sounded. Sam was nursing a few cuts on his hands from the glass slipping and cutting skin. All in all, Willa surmised that Sam had done a pretty good job. If and when this thing came to, it certainly wasn't going to be in fit fighting condition. Especially now, since Sam had just taken its left leg off.

Just as Sam was finishing up pulling the leg off of the body that it was attached too, the body itself started to twitch slightly. "It's waking up! It's waking up! Where's the chair?" Willa yelped as she scrambled to her feet.

"Over there! Throw it to me! Hurry up!" Sam yelled, as he too shot to his feet.

"I can't throw it at you! I might hit your head or something!"

"Just do it! Frenzy will do a lot more damage to me than a chair will if he wakes up all the way!"

Looking back, Willa realized that all the yelling that they were doing was only waking the robot up more. She didn't dwell on that now as she rushed for the discarded chair that Sam had thrown. She grabbed it and quickly let the chair fly out of her grasp towards Sam. She hoped that her aim was good enough to hit their slowly reanimating enemy instead of Sam.

As luck would have it, it did. The chair landed on top of the scratched and dented torso, only to have Sam immediately grab it and slam it home on its face a couple more times. A sound not unlike a computer powering down was emitted by the damaged thing before it slumped back down onto the tiled floor.

"There. That outta do it." Sam said grimly as he placed the chair next to him and wiped his glowing hands off on his pants. "I think we're done here. Let's go outside. Ironhide's waiting. We need to get back to base pronto." he gave Willa a faint smile as he gestured for her to follow him. They walked past the fallen Frenzy, broken glass, and out of the demolished door to stand outside amid smoke, torn up concrete, and a couple demolished cars.

In the middle of all the rubble was a shiny, brand spanking new looking Topkick. The same Topkick that had driven in front of the back exit just a few hours ago. Willa walked towards it, running a hand across the sleek hood. The truck looked like it wasn't nearby when whatever tore this place up was around.

"Would you please get your filthy organic limbs off of my hood? Your bodily fluids are smearing my paint job." a roughhewn voice suddenly called out.

Willa jumped back and raised her hand in the air in a surrender gesture. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she squawked.

The mysterious voice chuckled humorlessly. "It amazes every time when I see how simple you organics are. You all have the tendency to overlook the simplest details. You miss out on the answer, even when it's right under your nose."

Willa was getting a little freaked out now. She was twisting from side to side, searching for the source of the harsh voice. "No really. Come out now. I have a Taser. I'll call the police. I'm being totally serious."

The voice scoffed. "A Taser? Hah! I'm terrified! I'm shaking in my fenders! I could run you over before you could even blink. Your little Taser would be pretty useless then. As for the police, I expect one of their 'units' is halfway across the state by now." the voice finished off with a low growl.

Realization dawned on Willa. She looked at the Topkick and pointed at it, the color in her face draining a bit as she did so. "It's you. You're the one talking. But you're just a truck! How can you be talking! I must be going mad. This is it! I've finally gone around the bend. Oh geez…" Willa gasped, clutching at her head.

"Bravo. Astounding. You really are a credit to your species. Now are you going to be sick, because that is one thing that I hate about you fleshlings. You're all constantly leaking your own body fluids in one way or another." the truck drawled.

"Are…Are you some really smart GPS or something?" Willa whispered to the seemingly sentient machine in front of her.

"No. Piece it together. What did you just see inside that building? I'm actually-"

"Really annoying right now. That's enough 'Hide. No need to get snarky. Cut her some slack. We have bigger things to worry about." Sam said, walking up to stand beside her and effectively cutting the truck off mid-sentence. "Decepticons just attacked us out of nowhere. Don't you think that's a cause for alarm? Shouldn't we be getting back to the base right now? Maybe Megatron's making his move. Heck. He might even be back! You know how unnerved Optimus has been by the Decepticons' silence." Sam moved to stand beside the black vehicle, giving it a rap on the hood as he did so.

The truck harrumphed and said, "Megatron is not back. You shoved the Allspark right into his spark. You offlined him. Trust me. Besides, Optimus sent me out with you on this little escapade instead of Bumblebee because he knew that you are a Decepticon magnet. He knew that if I went with you, then there was a fight to be had, thus calming me down. Looks like he was right…again."

Sam cocked his head and eyed the truck. "I thought that Optimus sent you out with me because you needed a break? You were even staring to snap at Lennox. We were supposed to take a scenic drive and everything. You mean to tell me that you guys knew about the Decepticons all along? You guys kept me in the dark?"

"Optimus thought it best not to worry you with that information. He only picked up the Decepticon blips after we had both left the base. He did not want to worry you after all that you had been through; this was supposed to be your relaxing day."

Sam made a wishy-washy motion with his hand. "That doesn't matter now. I saw you fighting your own 'Con. Was that Barricade? Why isn't he in a scrap pile somewhere around here?"

"Because the miserable fragger got away before I could finish him off. Barricade is exceptional at running away to lick his wounds. He escaped before I could offline him." the truck spat out.

Sam shook his head with mild amusement. "You'll get him next time. Frenzy is inside though. Willa knocked him out with a chair and I finished the job. I sure cut my hands up while trying to dismantle him. You know how resilient he is to getting torn apart. He started to wake up again so I hit him again with the chair a couple times. Do you want me to try and bring him out?"

"Hmm. Really. This female? I can't really say that I believe you. As for Frenzy…Leave him be. My scanners are picking him up inside. I don't think he'll be able to do much more than crawl around for a while after that kind of damage. Hopefully his friends won't bother picking him back up for repairs." the truck said.

Willa shifted a bit and put her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heels to avoid looking at the slightly scary talking car. Finally, she decided to ask the question that had been pestering her for the last few minutes. "So…Are you like that thing that had attacked us in the coffee shop?"

The truck made a slightly scandalized noise. "Not even close! I would never lower myself to become a stinking good for nothing Decepticon-!"

"Kind of. He's from the same planet as Frenzy. This is actually a long and drawn out story that's not really allowed to be told in public. Let's go back to base and we'll explain everything there." Sam said, interrupting Ironhide once again.

He walked over to the drivers' side, reaching out to pull on the door handle to open it, only to stumble back, off-balance, when it jammed. "Ironhide! Come on! We need to get back to base ASAP! Decepticons appearing to blow us to smithereens equals bad remember? We need to get back to base and talk to Optimus!" Sam complained.

"Do you really think it wise, letting this unknown female come to our base and learn our secrets? Can she be trusted? You have only just met her." the truck said disdainfully.

"It's not the first time I've met Willa. We used to talk in High School. We can trust her. Now are you gonna let us in 'Hide? It's not like we're letting her in on all our secrets. Just what you guys are and where you came from. Who knows? She might be a help around the base."

The Topkick seemed to sit and ponder whether or not to let the pair of humans into his cab, before giving in with a sigh and unlocking the doors with a click. "Fine. But if Optimus thinks that this is a bad idea and we have to terminate her, it's all your fault."

Willa shot a horrified look at Sam, who just lifted himself halfway into Ironhide's cab while laughing apologetically at her. "Sorry about him. He doesn't mean it. That's just his way of joking around. Hop in."

"So you think." Ironhide grumbled as Willa hesitantly stepped toward the passenger side.

* * *

><p>See any mistakes? Is Sam, Frenzy, or Ironhide OOC? Any mistakes, whether they be spelling, grammar, punctuation, or just weird wording, feel free to let me know by submitting a review. It really makes my day. Constructive Criticism is very welcome! :) Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am so very sorry for how long this Chapter took. You have no idea how many times that I tried writing the beginning. I think I have maybe seven different variations of it. I had given up on it a bit until I got some new reviews fairly recently. That motivated me to get my lazy aft out of the slump and type this up. Thanks for that FIREstee, Devil-O-Angel, and The-Darkest-Hour-2311. :) But anyway. Review replys are coming. I'm sorry for that as well. *rubs back of head* Hopefully this Chapter is okay. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. Thanks_. _P.S. Chapter 3 went though some changes. It's enough to where I recommend going back and re-reading it. Your choice. :)

StoleTheSpider does not own anything.

* * *

><p><em>The Topkick seemed to sit and ponder whether or not as to let the pair of humans into his cab, before giving in with a sigh and unlocking the doors with a click. "Fine. But if Optimus thinks that this is a bad idea and we have to terminate her, it's all your fault." <em>

_Willa shot a horrified look at Sam, who just lifted himself halfway into Ironhide's cab while laughing apologetically at her. "Sorry about him. He doesn't mean it. That's just his way of joking around. Hop in." _

"_So you think." Ironhide grumbled as Willa hesitantly stepped towards the passenger side. _

OoOoOoOoO

Seconds later, Willa nervously sat in the passenger seat of the Topkick. Sam had finally convinced her to get in after many rushed explanations about how there were actual sides to the robots like the one that had attacked them in the Coffee Dreg. Frenzy was a bad one, obviously, but the truck that she was currently inside of was a good one. That realy didn't make Willa feel any better. The truck may not look like much now, but if it turned out to be anything like the thing that had attacked them in the coffee shop, then Willa was definitely running in the other direction.

Trying to distract herself from just how crazy this day had become, Willa turned to look out the window only to do a double take. She knew where they were going. It was the corporate side of Chicago, a couple streets down from where she worked. This trip that she was worrying about would only be a few minutes, maybe a half hour if they were trapped in rush hour traffic.

As they pulled closer to one building in particular, Willa recognized it instantly. Health and Human Services. In a small burst of hysterics, she remembered her thoughts this morning; how they questioned what was actually made in that building. Were they going there to pick up a few bedpans?

She looked over to Sam to ask why exactly they were heading to this particular building when she noticed how tense he looked. Back at the Coffee Dreg, she was too distracted by the killer alien robot that was trying to put a couple rounds into them to notice. But now, in the semi-calm of the Topkick, she saw just how stressed he was.

His hands were gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles showed white against his skin and his eyes crinkled at the edges as his brow furrowed. When the Topkick pulled to a stop at a traffic light, he started impatiently drumming his hands on the steering wheel, seeming to forget about how injured his hands were for a moment.

Just as Willa started to turn away to look back out her own window, she head a tiny hiss of pain. Sam had finally remembered just how injured his limbs were. She turned back around to see him clutching his wounded hands to his chest. The white towels that Willa had found inside the coffee shop to wrap them with had fallen off and were now stained red in his lap.

"What happened? Did you jar one of the glass pieces in more?" Willa asked, her fingers hesitantly hovering towards him, unsure as of how to help. Originally, back at the Coffee Dreg, she had wanted to try and pull out as many pieces of broken glass that had dug themselves into their hands as possible. Sam had refused, saying that there was a doctor that could do it correctly when they arrived at their destination. He only allowed Willa wrap his hands up in the towels to appease her.

Sam let out another small hiss and started to suck at the injured flash between his thumb and pointer finger, waving his other injured hand in the air to try and alleviate some of its pain in the process. "It's nothing. Just tapped one of the cuts wrong. Doesn't matter anyway. We're almost there. Mind driving for a bit Ironhide?

Willa then watched in horror as Sam completely let go of the steering wheel to gently rewrap the towels around his hands.

"Sam! Don't let go of the wheel!" she squawked and dove across his lap to grab at the steering wheel.

Sam only pushed her back into her seat with his elbow. "Willa relax. Ironhide's driving."

"Ironhide!? The truck? How can the truck be driving itself? That's impossible!" Willa exclaimed. Just as the words left her mouth, Willa watched the steering wheel turn to make a left all by itself with no guiding from Sam at all. Now she had truly seen everything.

"Not really. Besides, he's a lot better at driving than I am." Sam distractedly replied before he actually started speaking to the radio. "Sorry about the blood on your steering wheel Ironhide."

"Hmm. No matter. Just don't let it happen again." The Topkick's voice rumbled.

Whatever Sam was going to say back to the truck was cut off as it took another left to pull into the entrance to the Health and Humans Services building. The building itself looked plain and inconspicuous. That feeling was depleted a bit as Willa came to see the guard shack. She figured that all the buildings around here had guard shacks or some other form of security, but this was insane.

Two uniformed guards stood to attention at the front of the guard shack that looked at little to advanced to be called a shack. The guards themselves had serious looks on their faces. They were also dressed up in some kind of fatigues. Were they from the army? If so, what were they doing here?

As soon as the guards saw the Topkick pull to a stop in front of the gate, one rushed inside of the shack while the other came over to the passenger side window.

"Mr. Witwickey. We trust you know that no civilians are allowed-." The guard started to say before he was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah yeah yeah. No civilians. Don't let the public in on the big secret. Do you think I don't know that? Too bad she already knows about the big secret because we just had two freakin' Decepticons come outta nowhere and attack us. Do you think that that raises her out of the general public status? I think it does. Now let us through!" Sam yelled.

Willa felt a faint rumble shake the truck as it let out a ghost of a chuckle.

The guard, however, was not amused. "I'm afraid that it doesn't. You're going to have to make her vacate the premises."

"Vacate the…Vacate the premises! This is so freakin' stupid! Let me talk to Lennox. You know? The guy that's actually in charge. Or at least let me talk to Optimus. Are we all understanding what's coming out of my mouth here. A DECEPTICON attacked me. Not Betty White. Let me in!"

"Sir. Calm down. This is-." A sudden static hissing erupted out of the guards' earpiece. "Excuse me a moment." he said, leveling a warning stare at Sam as he stepped away.

Willa watched as the guard started to argue into his earpiece, gesturing wildly and with an angry look on his face.

Finally, after a few more seconds of arguing with whoever was on the other end of the earpiece, the guard stomped back over to the Topkick, gesturing to his partner in the guard shack on the way. "Raise the gate Charlie. They're cleared." he scowled.

"That was Lennox wasn't it?" Sam smirked as he placed his hands lightly on Ironhide's steering wheel.

The guard just scowled some more and gestured for them to proceeded through the now open gate.

Sam let out a laugh and drove Ironhide forward.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Willa pointed back at the guards. "Do they know about the truck being able to talk?" she asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. They go to weapons training with him every day." Sam replied distractedly.

Willa's eyed widened a bit. This truck gave weapons training? Just what was this Topkick and where exactly were they going?

They had barely made it through the gate when the Topkick slowed to a stop in front of a pair of huge hanger doors. Sam immediately hopped out of the cab and rushed towards the small door that served as the entrance, seemingly already knowing where he was going. Not wanting to be left behind with the slightly scary sarcastic talking vehicle, Willa scrambled out as well and rushed after him. Just as Sam was about to push the heavy metal side door open, a sudden thought seemed to cross his mind. He turned around to face Willa with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ironhide already commed the rest of the guys to let them know that you're arriving with me and that you've seen Frenzy, but before you go in there…A little advice. Don't stare. They hate that. And they're a bit big…Watch where you step. They may say that they've mastered looking down when they walk, but we've had a couple near misses. Now let's go." he said, pushing the door open.

Willa had not even taken one step into the building before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a gape.

* * *

><p>This Chapter was kind of a fail for me. Sorry about that. Constructive Criticism is amazing. Please free to leave me a review. Hopefully the next Chapter will come sooner and be much better. Thanks for reading. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Another 'Meh' Chapter for me. *shrugs* The good news is that I might finally have a plot for this Fic. Thanks for the Idea again Devil-O-Angel. :) What I was going to do was something along the lines of parallel dimensions. Willa who knows nothing about the Transformers gets switched with Willa who knows everything about the Transformers. Now they have to try and switch themselves back. I'm afraid that this might make her Mary-Sue. Feel free to send me a PM or a review to tell me what you think. Now onto the actual Chapter.

StoleTheSpider owns nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"Ironhide already commed the rest of the guys to let them know that you're arriving, but before you go in there…A little advice. Don't stare. They hate that. And they're a bit big…Watch where you step. They may say that they've mastered looking down when they walk, but we've had a couple near misses. Now let's go." he said, pushing the door open.<em>

_Willa had not even taken one step into the large room before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a gape._

oOoOoOoOo

The room was huge! More like a hanger than a room, there was every different type of transportation that you could think of when you thought about the word 'army'. Helicopters, jeeps, tanks. You name it and this place had it.

Above the vehicles were catwalks raised in the air with computers along them. Willa had no idea why they would have catwalks up in the air like that, but she didn't ponder it too long.

Making sure to keep her hands to herself and her eyes respectfully lowered, Willa didn't notice Sam leave her side. When the silence that she was left in kicked in, Willa whirled around to look for her missing comrade. She located him across the hanger, walking towards another man dressed in tan colored fatigues.

Willa was unsure as to whether or not she should follow after him. Sam seemed to recognize this new man, which was only reinforced to her when they clasped each others hands in greeting, smiles on their faces.

The two started talking for a bit, with Willa staying back where she was so as not to draw attention to herself. After some time passed, Sam seemed to remember that Willa was here with him and turned to her, gesturing for her to come over and join the two with a small, reassuring smile.

She quickly pattered over to where the two guys were standing, her footsteps echoing in the huge empty space of the hanger. As she approached the pair, the military man held out his hand for her to shake with a friendly smile. "Hello. I'm William Lennox. You're the girl that Sam said he was bringing?"

Willa nodded nervously. This stranger in front of her didn't look very intimating, but judging by all the patches and such on his shoulders, this was not a guy to mess with. His handshake was firm and his brown eyes had a friendly look about them. Willa found herself warming to him immediately.

The man, Lennox, dropped Willa's hand then ran one of his own through his hair. "Well. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to have to take you with me Sam. General Morshower wants an immediate debrief. Willa? My friend Epps is heading here now. There's some guys that want to have a little word with you. He's going to escort you to them. That okay with you?" he asked her.

Willa nodded quickly. "Yeah! It's fine. I do have a couple questions though…"

Lennox waved a hand in the air. "I'd be surprised if you didn't. They'll be answered soon enough. But for right now, Sam? We'd better make a quick stop at the Med Bay to get those hands looked at or else Ratchet will have a fit. Let's head out."

Sam groaned a bit, but nodded and followed Lennox out of the hanger, throwing Willa a small parting wave as he left.

And then Willa was alone.

At first she just stood and waited, tapping her foot a bit anxiously as she did so, not really knowing who she was waiting for, what he looked like, or when he was coming. What if she missed him and she was late for the meeting with the 'guys' that Lennox was talking about? What would happen then? She briefly entertained the idea of leaving her current spot in favor of exploring or searching out this 'Epps' person, but chose not to. Sneaking around could get her in some serious trouble if she was caught. Curiosity killed that cat and all that. Besides, these people were a part of the military and with that came big guns and the knowledge of how to use them. Willa had seem some military movies, and one thing she did know was that she did not want some bunker buster pointed at her because she accidentally discovered some military secret as a result of her snooping. She may be over exaggerating a bit, but she'd still be staying right here thank you!

But as the time that Willa stood in place drew longer and longer, she couldn't help but to sneak a few peaks at her surroundings now and again.

Willa was still standing near the entrance of the hanger, thus out of the way. The rest of the base was a literal cacophony of noise and motion. People were moving everywhere, from computer monitor to work table; from diagram to printout. There never seemed to be a time of rest. Everything was moving. It was as if the whole base expected to be attacked at any moment. Judging from what Willa had seen in the Coffee Dreg, that was a real possibility.

All the people that Willa could see moving about either had on the same uniform that Lennox did or some form of formal business-like attire. Pressed white shirts, stiff black pants, ties, the works. Only a couple people passed by where Willa was standing, most never even giving her the tiniest of glances. They were dead set on their work, totally absorbed in the papers or digital pads that they were carting around. Willa made sure to keep her eyes respectively lowered and gripped the sides of her jeans so as to keep her hands visible.

Suddenly, the clouds parted just a smidge outside leaving in the tinniest ray of sunshine through the huge open doors of the base. This tiny glimmer of light went unnoticed by most, but it was sure noticed by Willa as it landed on the shiny, polished finish of the strangest thing that she had ever seen. There, way on the other side of the hanger and slightly out of sight, was a row of regular vehicles. Ranging from a really fancy looking Corvette, to a pair of cars that looked very close in appearance except for color, to a Hummer rescue vehicle. Willa leaned forward a bit, trying to get a better look at the cars without leaving her place or making it extremely obvious that she was peeping. Getting a better look, Willa had to let out a tiny mental whistle of appreciation at the sight before her. These cars looked very nice and very clean as if they've never been driven. Her eyes roving over a yellow Camero she had to wonder, were they the generals' cars? Were they parked here so that they wouldn't get stolen or dinged?

Suddenly, a voice called out to Willa, surprising her and making her jolt up straight. "Nice cars, am I right?"

Willa froze, startled and afraid that she'd been caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing. If the owner of these cars was so protective of them that he'd park them in a military hanger to keep them from getting hurt, who's to say that he wouldn't approve of random teenagers mooning at them? He probably thought that she was going to go over there and try to hotwire one so she could take it for a little joyride.

Standing in front of her was a tall man, his dark skin glinting with sweat. He stepped forward and held out a hand to shake. "I'm Epps. Sorry if I smell a bit ripe. I just finished training."

Willa shook his hand and smiled nervously, still afraid that she was in trouble. "Nice to meet you."

Epps stepped back and dropped hand. "So? You got attacked by one of the 'Cons, huh? Pretty big wake up call. But there's time to talk about that later. I'm here to take you to see the guys. We'd better hurry too. Some of them are pretty impatient. This way." he said as he turned away and started walking towards the line of cars and into a hallway that was hidden in the back of the bunker besides them.

"I've got some questions first, if you don't mind me asking them. For starters, what the heck was that thing that attacked us? You and Sam called it a Decepticon. What's that?" Willa called, gathering up a bit of her courage now that she knew that she wasn't in trouble for ogling the cars. She jogged a bit to keep up with the bigger strides that Epps was taking.

Epps turned to her, still walking. "I'd love to answer your questions myself, but I'm not the right guy. I'm gonna leave that to Lennox and the big man."

"The big man?"

"You'll see in a bit."

Willa wanted to argue back, maybe just learn a little about what exactly was going on to cause all this secrecy, but she just clamped her mouth shut and followed along silently behind Epps.

When the bigger man finally stopped, they were standing outside of a small door. Epps turned to her. "In here, your gonna meet the big man and the others. They're not in there right now, but they should be on their way."

He opened the door and ushered Willa though. "You might have to wait a bit. He's on his way back from patrol. They'll all be heading in through that door back there." he said, pointing to a huge garage door that was in the back of the sparsely furnished and very tall room.

"Good luck." he finished as he stepped away and let the door shut behind him, leaving Willa in silence again.

Sitting down in one of the few chairs that was in the huge, sparse room, Willa waited. And waited. Just when she considered pacing to relieve some of the tension and nervousness that was starting to settle in because of all the free time that she had to think and worry, Willa finally felt something shift. Quite literally. The garage door behind her was starting to open, shaking the ground a bit as it's rusty gears shook into motion.

With a grating sequel, the garage door rolled up even higher to reveal the blinding sunshine outside. Accustomed to the dim lighting of the hanger and the room, Willa shielded her eyes with her hands and squinted, but did not turn away. What she saw next made her take a tiny step backwards in surprise.

In though the now fully open garage door, drove the cars that she had spotted briefly in the hanger. The Camaro, the Corvette, the Twin Chevy's, and the Hummer. The Topkick, Ironhide, was also among them. The cars drove in slowly, making a half circle in front of the opening while leaving space in front of the opening for someone or something that hadn't arrived yet.

Then there was a loud rumbling. It sounded like a some sort of engine, and a powerful one at that. Like approaching thunder, the engine noise got louder until the sunshine outside was blocked by a large oncoming figure.

It was a Peterbilt, and boy was it intimidating looking. It was dark blue in color with red flames crawling up the sides. Silver chrome sparkling in the light, the semi drove forward through the gap that the cars had made to stop in the middle of the half circle. To Willa, it looked as if the smaller cars were flanking the huge semi like geese in formation or a pack of wolves before a battle.

Just as Willa was about to step forward to see who the drivers of the vehicles were, the truck itself shifted. The very frame of the semi moved and broke apart in a motion that was slightly familiar to Willa. She had seen this happen before, but on a radio. The thought terrified her. If the radio was that deadly, then this Peterbilt would be positively apocalyptic.

Willa wanted to turn and run from the rapidly shifting and spinning form in front of her, but she found that she couldn't. Her legs were not responding to her minds frantic screeches to flee. She could only watch in rapt fascination and terror as the truck in front of her continued to change into something that no longer looked like a truck.

Parts whirled and hissed as they moved into their final shapes. What had been moments before a Peterbilt, was now was a huge robotic being. It towered over her as she cowered before it. There was a moment of tense silence before the new, huge robot in front of her started to kneel on one of its knees, more parts hissing and creaking as it did so.

Letting out a small squeak of terror, Willa scrambled back a bit, only to stumble over the chair that she had been sitting in awhile ago. She quickly righted herself and the chair and found herself looking up, right into the giant robots face. It looked like a humans. It had lips, eyes, eyebrows, and a nose just like a human. The expression on its face was of one of complete and utter calm, which just went with the aura of leadership that seemed to flow off of it. She felt safer just being in the room with it even after the traumatizing first impression that these robots had left as a whole for her at the Coffee Dreg. When the robot spoke, it spoke with a deep tone that made the hairs on the back of Willa's neck tingle with surprise and a tiny bit of shock. Even it's voice radiated power and leadership!

"Greetings Willa." the post-Peterbilt in front of her said in it's deep, steady voice. "We are Autonomous Robotic Beings from the planet Cybertron. Otherwise known as Autobots. I am their leader, Optimus Prime."

Willa could only gape for a few seconds before holding out a trembling hand as she sank down into her chair. "Nice to meet you." she said with a ghost of a whisper.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Another Chapter down. Constructive Criticism is amazing. :) Hope Lennox, Epps, or any of the original characters were not OOC. Please tell me if they are. Also, please tell me what you think about the parallel dimension idea if you have the time. Hope you all have a Happy Easter. Thanks for reading. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I bet you all thought that I had given up on this story. I was pretty close to giving up on it. My muse up and left me for the Transformers Ride in California. Thinking that it was gone for good, I was totally surprised when it recently came back and slapped this Chapter in my face. ^^; I am going with the alternate dimension idea. This Chapter is all about AltWilla and in her P.O.V. She knows all about the Transformers and works for the evil organization called M.E.C.H from Transformers Prime. I know nothing about ranks and stuff, so if any of them are wrong in this story, please correct me. Sorry for your really long wait!

StoleTheSpider owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Willa strode towards a decrepit building that was settled next to a large, weed-ridden airfield. She had been called in to the debriefing rooms to give her report to an intelligence officer. Same old same old. Except this time, their leader was going to be present. It took awhile for her to wrap her head around that fact. Their leader was going to be there in the debriefing room…in person. She quickened her pace at the thought. He was definitely not a man that you wanted to keep waiting.<p>

Shoving aside some grungy crates that were blocking the doorway, Willa peered around to see if there were any possible prying eyes before entering the building. The airport was miles away from any form of civilization, but one never could be too careful. Once she was sure that the cost was clear, she quickly stepped inside.

What was once an abandoned airport that had been shut down years ago was now the new base of operations for a certain secret organization. The airport had been a shambling mess. Just like every other place her organization picked to set up shop. In Willa's opinion, they could have done so much better, but she understood why they picked these kinds of places. The organization that she worked for was currently on the most wanted list. That meant that they had to change their location every time it became even the littlest bit compromised and pick the most discreet places possible. Often times, their location was changed just to stay on the safe side and their new base of operations was little more than a dirty sewer or a moldy warehouse. All in all, a little bit too paranoid for Willa's tastes. She was having a hell of a time trying to keep her current mission on track, much less remember the quickly changing quadrants of the bases.

She had to give them credit though. They utilized this space very well. From the outside, their base looked like just another boarded up building. On the inside though, the shambling wreck was a technological marvel. Computer monitors were set up anywhere and everywhere possible, their screens overflowing with text. Masked workers flitted about the monitors like many bees in a hive, all working together to process new data that was being recovered and sent to them at a constant stream. Scientists popped up here and there, ever busy with new advancements in their chosen field of study, making new things like weapons and traps to be used against their foes.

In other rooms, the same scientists were testing out new theories and experiments on unfortunate test subjects that had been brought in by other soldiers. Willa could hear the test subjects' screams as she passed by the newly remodeled Lab area. The screams used to bother her, but now she was used to them. They were not unlike the chaotic background noise of the city the she grew up. Instead of horns honking and people shouting, it was typing keypads, drills whirring, and robots screaming. Business as usual here at M.E.C.H.

Not stopping for any side conversations with other Agents that were also arriving from their finished missions, Willa headed straight for the back of the airport; straight for the debriefing rooms. She didn't have time to clean herself up, but that wouldn't matter once she was giving her report. Still wearing her undercover clothes that consisted of jeans and a lose T-Shirt, Willa rubber her face self-consciously. She felt naked and exposed without her goggle mask and full body armor that was the standard uniform for the people who were a part of M.E.C.H.

The worker on the other end of her earpiece comm. had said that their leader and the other officer debriefing her would be in the very first debriefing room. While she was still outside heading in, the fact that their leader would be attending her debriefing had only bothered her a tiny bit. Maybe it was all the excess adrenaline coursing through her body that had calmed her slightly, but now that all the adrenaline had time to drain out of her system, she was more than a bit worried. Their leader didn't have his fearsome reputation for nothing.

Pausing with her hand on the doorknob of the designated room, Willa took a deep breath. If their leader really was in there, she had to make a good impression. If she wanted to climb the M.E.C.H ladder at all, that is. She needed to be calm, cool, and collected as well as thoroughly detached. Totally unfazed. More than willing to get her hands dirty in order to complete an assigned mission. With her façade in place, Willa turned the knob and stepped in.

The first thing that registered was the lighting of the room. Seeing as how the abandoned airport they were currently based at was, well, abandoned, it made sense that no one was paying the electric bill. The techies made do with some backup generators and had rigged some lights up in other places, but the building was still dark. It gave a sinister look to the place. But in this room there was the harsh glare of artificial light beaming down on everything, making it difficult for unaccustomed eyes to see.

Willa squinted as her eyes adjusted to the unnatural and unexpected light. Suddenly a voice called out, starling her. "Agent Silver. Have a seat."

Willa, Agent Silver, chastened herself for being so easily startled and took a seat at the rickety table that had been salvaged from the airports original furniture. Waste not, want not. Her chair let out an indignant squeal as she settled into it and she flinched. But now that she was settled, she had a chance to look around.

Normally there was only one intelligence officer in the debriefing room, typing up a report as the Agent gave it, occasionally asking questions, but this was not a standard debriefing. There was the typical M.E.C.H intelligence officer already here, standard goggle mask and body shield uniform complete with specially adapted weapons in place, nothing special, but it was the other figure in the room that made the debriefing different. It was the person that Willa had anticipated facing since she was called in. Their leader, the head honcho himself, Silas.

Silas stepped forward and sat down opposite of her, next to the already seated intelligence officer. "Agent Silver. Do you have an acceptable report ready?" he asked.

Willa gulped, her façade slipping a bit, before slamming back into place. "Not quite sir. Due to unforeseeable circumstances, I have not been able to gather together all of the information that you wished me to gather. Rest assured, I will be sure to try harder to gather it the next chance that I get." All because of a few prying eyes, incessant chatter, and snooping busybodies, she had to hurry and leave the robot's lab, as she was caught, making up excuses about needing a wrench for a school project on her way out. She hoped that Silas would not consider her a failure and a liability after this disappointment and…'discharge' her from his service.

"Hmm. Have they not begun to trust you yet?" Silas questioned, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I believe they have sir," Willa said hurriedly. "The one that they call 'Ironhide' is still wary of me, but considering how everyone believes him to be more than slightly paranoid, I do not believe that his mistrust will be a problem. As long as I get to the leader, this Optimus Prime, than it won't matter what the rest of his team thinks of me. They will have to follow the words of their leader and accept me whether they like it or not."

"Then everything can go about as planned. I expect to see a robot on the surgical table by the end of the month Agent Silver. We need some more data on their internal regulators before the prototype can be launched." Silas commanded.

Willa sat up a little straighter. "I know sir. I won't let you down sir."

"You had better hope that you don't. Anything more to report on this weapon that they're building?"

"No sir. The Autobots are especially secretive about whatever it is that they're building. None of the N.E.S.T soldiers know about it. I don't even think that the adopted humans have any information about it. All my attempts to get into their lab were foiled by the one they call 'Wheeljack'. He rarely leaves the lab, if ever, making it especially difficult to sneak in."

"That's about to change. Get me as much information about the weapon as you can before the plan comes to action. Dismissed." Silas said, waving Willa out of the room.

Willa rose from her chair with a "Yes sir." and left the room, putting a bit more oomph in her step in her effort to get out of the debriefing room faster. She may have needed to make a good impression in front of their leader, but that didn't mean that she had to enjoy it.

As soon as the shabby wooden door of the debriefing room closed behind her, Willa shivered and scrambled to remove her ear comm. No matter how many times she came face to face with Silas, she still couldn't get past how creepily intimidating he was. All those battle scars combined with his intense power aura made him more than intimidating. His gaze seemed to slice right into you, leaving all your secrets laying prostrate at his feet. Needless to say, it was hard to get away with lying to Silas. Willa shivered again.

What she really needed right now was to head back to her quarters at the Autobot base and take a nice long, relaxing bath. As relaxing as being a M.E.C.H mole in a building full of giant, sentient, robots could be. One wrong word, one wrong move, and squish! She was putty under some 'Bots pede.

Entering the hallway that lead to the Agents quarters, Willa headed down to her small room, a tiny gift shop that sold little tourist curios. All the products and shelves had been cleared out long ago, leaving only dust and a few power cords. Willa never really stayed at her quarters here, preferring her much larger and more comfortable room at the Autobot base, and her M.E.C.H quarters showed it by being very sparsely furnished. One small regulation cot had been set up in the corner with little else in the room except for two selves against one powdery wall. One shelf was for personal belongings like articles of clothing while the other shelf was for her gear and weapons.

Walking over to the former shelf, Willa gathered up all the rest of her casual clothing and stuffed them into an overnight bag. She planned on staying at the Autobot base for quite some time while she tried to gather more information on the secret weapon that the robots were building. Silas would have her head on a platter if she didn't bring back at least one picture of the thing, whatever it was.

She also had to find a way to get a patrol schedule from the robots computer or straight from the horses' mouth. If she knew the schedule, then she could just text it to an intelligence officer, making it all the more easier to have one shiny metal robot plopped right into M.E.C.H.'s hands.

Zipping the flap of her overnight bag closed, Willa hefted the whole bag over her shoulder and left her small quarters. All she needed to do now was get a ride from an Agent that was either off duty or on break. She could claim that he was a friend or something if any of the robots and N.E.S.T soldiers saw her getting dropped off. That is, if they even saw her get dropped off in the first place. They never did. Usually she get out a few blocks away from their base so that she could walk in. When questions were raised, Willa just brushed them off, making up some tiny white lie about how she was attending a college that was really close to the base. With gas prices being so high, why waste gas to drive a distance that she could just walk? Besides, she needed the exercise. The guys at N.E.S.T. and the robots had bought her excuse and hardly ever brought up the subject again. Just so long as she was not hitchhiking or getting attacked on the streets, any way she got to the base was fine with them. They had more important things to worry about, like Decepticon raids and the progress of Wheeljack's new invention.

If M.E.C.H had anything to say about it, the Autobots were about to have a lot more to handle on their plates. Especially if Willa succeeded in getting the information that she desired. M.E.C.H. would win this time for sure.

* * *

><p>Whew...So if you see any spellinggrammar mistakes, please point them out to me. Also, if the characters are getting too OOC of if Willa is getting to Mary-Sue please tell me about that as well. Constructive Criticism is amazing. Feel free to drop a review telling me what you think if you have the time! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chapter of AltWilla. :) And before I forget, Chapters 7, 6, and 5 have been edited and changed. Nothing too serious, but if you want to go back and read them, they are now fixed. Heck, it's been so long since I updated last that you might want to back and re-read the whole thing just to catch up on what's going on! XD But I don't think that that's necessary. Just enjoy this new Chapter of AltWilla and her dastardly scheme. :) Hopefully the next Chapter will be up soon, but don't hold me to that. ^^;

StoleTheSpider does not own the Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>The guys at N.E.S.T. and the robots had bought her excuse and hardly ever brought up the subject again. Just so long as she was not hitchhiking or getting attacked on the streets, any way she got to the base was fine with them. They had more important things to worry about, like Decepticon raids and the progress of Wheeljack's new invention.<em>

_If M.E.C.H had anything to say about it, the Autobots were about to have a lot more to handle on their plates. Especially if Willa succeeded in getting the information that she desired. M.E.C.H. would win this time for sure._

OoOoOoOoO

Willa sighed in contentment as the hot water cascaded down her back. She had said it before and she would say it again. Her quarters here at Autobot base were much nicer than the ones back at M.E.C.H. The shower alone was heaven. Not to mention the Twin sized bed that was all hers. There are some perks to being a mole. Especially in a joint like this.

Quickly finishing up her shower, Willa scrubbed the last of the soapy bubbles from her hair and shook off any excess water. Toweling herself completely dry, she headed towards her small closet to get dressed for the day.

Last night, an off duty M.E.C.H worker had dropped her off a few blocks away from the Autobot base. No one had seen her walk in except for the two soldiers in the guard shack. It had taken a couple hours of convincing, proof of her identity through her driver's license, a showing of her clearance card, and one tiny call to Captain Lennox before she was let in. The guys here at N.E.S.T were about as serious with their security as M.E.C.H was. And that was saying something!

After Willa had finally been allowed, albeit hesitantly, inside of the base by the soldiers, all she had to do was slink to her room without being spotted. Easier than taking candy from a baby. In no time at all, Willa was unpacked and settled in for the night. She had originally planned on staying at the Autobot base for the rest of the week; maybe the next week as well. As long as it would take until she got all the information she needed. But when Willa received a text from a M.E.C.H intelligence officer later on that same night, that plan had gone up in smoke. Silas was moving the date of the original attack forward. Willa no longer had the two weeks that she thought she would have to gather more information about the Autobots and their secret weapon. Now she was going to have to gather as much data as possible by tomorrow, or rather, today. At least Willa wouldn't have to resort to late night espionage at ungodly hours and spiked Energon in all of the 'Bots rations. The bad thing was that Willa had to come up with a completely new plan. Silas did not want to be failed again.

Dressed in a comfortable T-Shirt and a pair of yoga pants, Willa checked the time on her wall clock. She was running late for the training that she had signed up with the untrusting black robot, Ironhide. Right now, Willa didn't really care that she was running late. Granted, she was supposed to be worming her way into the Ironhide's trust, which was why she had originally signed up for the training in the first place, so that meant that showing up on time would really help, but if Silas' plan was already being called into action, she didn't really have to try anymore. She would be out of this place, mission accomplished, by tonight. Willa couldn't tell if she was pleased of disappointed by that. The rooms were really nice here. _I think I'll miss the hot showers the most. _she mused absently.

Checking the time once more, Willa deftly tied her still slightly damp brown hair up in a ponytail and strode out of her room to head down to the training center where the robot was sure to be. "Let's get this over with." she sighed to wasn't worried about the intensity of the training. Ironhide's regime wasn't going to be anything close to the training that she had to go through in order to join up with M.E.C.H. What she was really worried about was whether the black robot would squish her today if she pushed him a little bit too far. She did love to push that robot's buttons. Sometimes he made it too easy.

ooooooo

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!"

"Told you she'd make it. Since when has Willa ever missed a session? Cool your circuits Ironhide."

Willa pretended not to hear the multiple groans and teasing jeers about her lateness that were sent her way as she jogged into the weapons range to take her place in line with the rest of the signups. She had to at least pretend to be worried about her tardiness. The way that the weapons specialist was glaring at her was a good sign that she needed to pick up the pace. Willa snapped to attention in her place in line. And with that, so started another monotonous day at Health and Human Services. Or rather, the Autobot base. Who choose such a weird place as a hideout for a group of exterritorial robots was beyond her. Wouldn't a technology centered department be more suited for them? But it didn't matter. It was all going to be blown sky-high soon anyway. Or rather, blown apart and completely pillaged. Either way, the boredom was going to end very soon.

Willa bent over and pretended to catch her breath. Ironhide ceased glaring at her long enough to do his regular inspection of the other soldiers in line. The Autobots may be an alien race from another planet, but that didn't mean that they didn't act human. From what Willa had seen, they had picked up on human customs and behaviors surprisingly fast. The black mech in particular. Whatever personality he had back on his own planet was replaced with one of the strictest military generals. The gruff Autobot expected no back talk and complete obedience during training. He also expected for all soldiers to be on time and presentable. Two things that Willa was not.

_I'd love to see how this guy would behave under Silas' training…Or rather, torture. I wonder if he'd withstand it…or completely crumble. _Willa pondered as she straightened a bit more and looked towards the approaching mech.

When Ironhide came to Willa's place in line, he harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lateness is not tolerated. Get on the track and do twenty laps. On the double." he bit out.

"Aww 'Hide! Not laps! Last time you just had me do pushups!" Willa playfully whined.

"Make that forty. Now move before I start shooting." Ironhide growled out before tuning on his pede to start morning drills with his original trainees.

Willa smirked at the robots retreating frame. Ironhide hated that little nickname of his. Which goes to show that Willa loved using it. Her mouth was going to get her blasted one of these days. Good thing M.E.C.H was a good muzzle. No one dared to speak out and be snarky at M.E.C.H. Silas had eyes and ears everywhere and one thing that he did not approve of was comedians.

Chuckling a bit to herself, Willa started to jog towards the small jogging track that was inside the room.

Only to turn when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Eyes widening a fraction, Willa said with disbelief, "Sam?"

Damn…This sure put a kink in her new plans.

* * *

><p>Remember, if you see any spellinggrammar mistakes please point them out to me in a review if you have the time. :) Constructive Criticism is amazing! And please tell me if either Willa is getting too Mary-Sue like or if any of the characters are OOC. Or feel free to just let me know what you think about the Chapter by dropping me a review if you have the time. :) Till next Chapter! :D


End file.
